


L'hiver du livre enchanté

by Gabychan



Series: La petite boite à requêtes [48]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fairy Tale Elements, Love Confessions, M/M, Possession, Snow and Ice, Theatre
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 48. Le festival de l'école approche et le club de volley de Karasuno s'apprète à monter une pièce de théâtre dont l'histoire semble empreinte d'une magie étrange. Yaoi. NoyaHina, IwaOi.Haikyuu!! ne m'appartient pas.





	L'hiver du livre enchanté

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou, voici la requête NoyaHina (et non HinaNoya) de Link02 avec les indications suivantes : cela doit être un UR avec les mots glace, loup et chevalier placés dans la fic et une scène où le lycée de Karasuno monte une pièce de théatre avec Oikawa qui coache Hinata sur son rôle. Cela va donc être un UR avec une touche de fantastique. Il y a aussi un peu de IwaOi.  
> Bonne lecture. :)

Le festival de l'école approchait un grand pas et l'équipe de volley de Karasuno fut malheureusement de la partie. Ils se réunirent donc dans le local pour en discuter brièvement avant l'entrainement. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que le conseil des élèves nous demande à nous le club de volley de monter une pièce de théâtre, déclara Daichi. Rien que d'y penser le stressait.

"C'est grâce au talent d'Ennoshita, le rassura Sugawara en lui tapotant l'épaule, ces courts métrages ont beaucoup de succès au sein du club audiovisuel."

Chikara se gratta la tête. C'était vrai que le conseil l'avait encensé mais tant de considération le gênait un peu, il fallait dire. Cependant, il considérait ça comme un défi pour ses talents de réalisateur. Mettre en scène une pièce était sensiblement différent de réaliser un film mais tout aussi passionnant.

Le numéro 6 avait donc choisi une pièce bien méconnue avec peu de comédiens (seulement les membres du club motivés à jouer), les autres s'occupant à d'autres tâches.

Ainsi, Asahi s'occupait des costumes (ainsi, tout le monde avait découvert ses talents de couturier), Kageyama du décor en compagnie de Yamaguchi, Tsukishima gérerait l'éclairage avec Narita et Kinoshita tandis que Yachi serait la narratrice de l'histoire (Tadashi l'aidait d'ailleurs pour la diction). Enfin Sawamura et Sugawara s'occupaient de la communication.

Au grand étonnement de tous, Ennoshita avait assigné à Hinata l'un des deux rôles principaux ("son tempérament énergique mettra du peps à l'histoire" avait-il dit), de plus, il partageait l'affiche avec un Nishinoya plus qu'à fond à l'idée de jouer devant presque tout le lycée pendant que Tanaka et Shimizu avaient chacun un rôle secondaire.

L'histoire de la pièce était celle d'un chevalier qui partit libérer le royaume emprisonné dans les glaces du courroux d'un loup des neiges vivant dans une caverne au fin fond de la montagne située non loin de la cité. En discutant avec la bête, le chevalier découvrit que celui-ci était maudit par une sorcière qui l'avait jadis convoité à l'époque où il n'était qu'un humain. Celle-ci avait été en colère d'avoir été rejetée et l'avait métamorphosé en loup des glaces comme chatiment.

En partant à sa recherche, ils découvrirent que l'ensorceleuse était une femme esseulée et tous deux l'aidèrent en lui présentant le prince du royaume qui tomba d'emblée sous le charme de cette dernière. Ils se marièrent et la sorcière rompit alors la malédiction, l'homme-loup redevenant humain et la cité retrouvant un ciel printanier.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que je joue le prince et que Kiyoko-san soit la sorcière avec qui il se marie, s'enthousiasma Tanaka, ah, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Il y a une scène où on s'embrasse, au moins?, demanda-t-il ensuite à Ennoshita.

\- Non, répondit Chikara, par contre, il faudra que tu restes concentré dans ton rôle, Tanaka."

Il savait que le numéro 5 avait tendance à trop improviser. "T'inquiète, le rassura Ryûnosuke, et toi, Noya? Toujours partant?

\- A ton avis, Ryu?, s'enquit le libero, je joue le chevalier qui sauve le monde et rien que ça, ça me motive, fit-il en regardant son script, par contre où est Shouyou?

\- C'est vrai que je ne le vois, remarqua Asahi, et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il manque une réunion de préparation.

\- Je vais voir où est cet imbécile, maugréa Kageyama avant d'être retenu par Sugawara.

\- Je suis sûr que Hinata arrivera bientôt, la porte du local s'ouvrit, ah le voilà.

\- Où étais-tu passé?, rouspéta le noiraud lorsque le roux apparut sur son champ de vision.

Shouyou n'osa pas leur dire ce qu'il faisait ces derniers temps, il avait d'ailleurs l'impression de les trahir un peu en faisant ça mais quelle excuse trouver? "Euuuh, fit le roux en se tortillant les doigts, je répétais la pièce." Ce qui était vrai sauf qu'il omit avec qui il la répétait.

"On aurait ou le faire ensemble, Shouyou, déclara Nishinoya en s'approchant de lui, on partage l'affiche, non?"

Hinata fuit son regard insistant. Ces temps-ci, il avait remarqua que Noya-san était..."Tiens, pour la peine, tu vas avoir droit à un gros câlin, s'amusa à dire le libero en l'étreignant par la taille pour le soulever ensuite, étreinte de l'ours.

\- Noooon, ne me serre pas comme ça, Noya-saaaan."...très, euh, affectueux.

Tout le monde rit face à cette scène hilarante (Nishinoya avait beau être le plus petit de l'équipe, il était sacrément costaud) avant que Yû ne relâcha son étreinte et posa un petit baiser sur la joue du plus grand qui rougit légèrement.

Shouyou se sentait bizarre vis-à-vis des petites preuves d'affection de Noya-san, que cela fut par le biais des petits bisous que celui-ci lui donnait ou bien des petites caresses furtives, tantôt sur ses cuisses quand ils étaient assis sur le banc au gymnase, des fois quand il l'étreignait subitement juste parce qu'il pensait qu'il avait besoin d'un petit câlin ou sinon c'était seulement parce que "c'est plus fort que moi".

Tsukishima s'était même moqué d'eux en disant qu'ils feraient "un couple bien assorti au vu de leurs petits gabarits" mais Noya-san ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait. Peut-être qu'il était seulement content d'être son ami même si au fond, il souhaitait quelque chose de plus..."On va au gymnase, déclara le capitaine, nous parlerons de la pièce plus tard. Hinata, poursuivit-il à l'adresse du roux, tu te changes et tu nous rejoins après.

\- D'accord, capitaine."

Hinata poussa un soupir de soulagement après que Sawamura eut fermé la porte. La vérité était que Oikawa-san l'assistait pour répéter son role. Le Grand Roi l'avait croisé un dimanche où il s'entrainait à la diction au parc et étant lui-même féru de théâtre, lui avait proposé son aide. "J'aide des fois le club de théâtre à Aoba Jousai, lui avait-il expliqué, même si, malheureusement, je me coltine sans cesse le rôle du prince. J'ai d'ailleurs le livre original de cette pièce chez moi, je l'amènerai la prochaine fois qu'on se verra."

Depuis, Oikawa le coachait sur le rôle de l'esprit-loup et l'encourageait en lui donnant des conseils contre le trac car oui, Shouyou stressait un max à l'idée de cette représentation et il ne voulait pas que le club de volley fut tourné en ridicule. Le roux se changea en se disant que Kageyama ne jouait pas dedans et rien que cela lui épargnait une pression supplémentaire.

Pendant ce temps, Yû s'entrainait au gymnase même s'il avait du mal à se concentrer. Le fait que Shouyou cachait quelque chose l'intriguait et il se demandait s'il ne voyait pas quelqu'un. Le libero lui avait déjà proposé de répéter avec lui mais le roux avait gentiment refusé car il ne voulait pas le déranger soit-disant, ce qui était une bien piètre excuse.

Nishinoya ne put s'empêcher d'être jaloux de la personne avec qui Shouyou passait du temps. Bon, ok, ils ne sortaient pas ensemble et même si Yû lui faisait des avances plus ou moins directes, il ignorait si le numéro 10 y était réceptif ou s'il en comprenait le sens.

Le libero aimerait bien se déclarer mais à chaque fois qu'il voulait le faire, sa timidité prenait le dessus. Je devrais peut-être le sui...Une balle le frappa en pleine tête. "Désolé, Nishinoya, cria Asahi en se précipitant vers Yû qui était encore sonné, je ne voulais pas...

-...C'est moi qui manquait de concentration, Asahi-san, le rassura Yû.

\- C'est d'ailleurs étrange de te voir comme ça, remarqua Sugawara, la pièce te préoccupe à ce point.

\- On peut dire ça, répondit Nishinoya en se levant tout en regardant Shouyou qui entrait dans le gymnase, on peut dire ça."

Tooru rangeait tranquillement ses affaires dans le local en chantonnant. Ces séances de coaching avec Chibi-chan le rendaient tout guilleret pour une fois qu'il piuvait refaire du théâtre même si c'est pour aider. Cela attira cependant l'attention d'Iwaizumi qui trouvait son attitude plus qu'étrange. Il voulut en savoir plus : "Tu as l'air de meilleure humeur, ces derniers temps.

\- Cela doit être l'arrivée de l'été, fit nonchalemment Tooru en haussant les épaules, il fait plus beau donc je déprime moins." C'est vrai que les jours de pluie avaient tendance à lui miner le moral. Hajime vit ensuite celui-ci mettre un vieux livre dans son sac qu'il reconnut d'emblée.

"Pourquoi tu as ramené ton recueil de contes de fée préféré?" Il savait que Tooru tenait énormement à cet ouvrage même si lui-même l'avait toujours trouvé étrange comme s'il émanait une aura bizarre. Cela dit, Hajime aimait les expressions de son ami d'enfance quand il le lisait, s'attendrissant devant son sourire émerveillé ou ses yeux ébahis devant chaque page qu'il tournait.

"J'avais seulement envie de le lire durant ma pause, c'est tout."

Le vice-capitaine d'Aoba Jousai ne fut pas dupe mais il laissa couler pour cette fois. De toute façon, Tooru lui en parlerait bien tôt ou tard. Ils finirent de se vêtir puis partirent chacun dans leurs maisons respectives où le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai sortit son livre favori de son sac. Il avait toujours adoré les histoires présentes dedans et, des fois, il se prenait à rêver d'incarner un des personnages...Et Iwa-chan apparaissait toujours dans le rôle du prince charmant.

Le brun prépara son futon et descendit manger rapidement avec ses parents pour retourner dans son petit sanctuaire où il se mit en pyjama et s'allongea dans son futon en mettant le livre à coté de lui, après avoir éteint la lumière.

Tooru s'endormit alors, sans se rendre compte de la douce lumière bleutée qui sortit du livre.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Natsu crut entendre un bruit bizarre provenant de la chambre de son frère, un étrange hurlement de loup. Elle avait l'impression qu'il faisait plus froid aussi et cela lui coupa l'envie de sortir du lit, préférant rester bien au chaud.

Le lendemain, Sawamura fut témoin d'un spectacle surréaliste en ouvrant la porte d'entrée de chez lui. C'était le mois de Mai et en voyant toute cette neige, il avait l'impression d'être au mois de Décembre. Il éternua face à ce froid anormal. "Le lycée vient d'appeler, fit sa mère derrière lui, les cours sont annulés à cause de l'immense chute de neige. Il va falloir déblayer la route."

Daichi hocha la tête sans mot dire. Il allait dégager la route et après, il appellerait Suga et Asahi afin qu'ils se voient au local pour parler de cette situation étrange.

Tanaka marchait dans la rue enneigée. C'était bizarre, ce temps hivernal en plein printemps et il se demandait d'où cela venait. Il croisa un Noya-san bien renfermé au coin de la rue. "Salut, Noya, le héla-t-il, tu as vu toute cette neige? De quoi te couper l'envie de manger des glaces." Nishinoya ne répondit pas, l'ignorant pour tracer sa route. "Noya-san?"

Ce dernier se retourna et Tanaka découvrit qu'il avait l'épée prévue pour la pièce à la main. Hein? Depuis quand Noya-san a les yeux verts? "Vous aussi, vous chassez le loup des neiges?

\- Hein?" On dirait qu'il a pris la pièce trop au sérieux. "Euuuh, tu es sûr que tu vas bien?

\- Nous ne serons pas trop de deux, déclara Nishinoya en lui prenant le bras, allons-y."

Ryûnosuke ne comprit rien du tout. Tout d'abord, il neigeait au mois de mai, ensuite, Noya-san se prenait pour le chevalier de la pièce de théâtre qu'ils devaient tous deux jouer. Un hurlement de loup se fit entendre au loin. "Nous ne devons pas être loin, commenta Yû en accélerant la marche.

\- Eh, attends que...J'appelle euh...Les renforts, voilà."

Yû, ou plutôt le chevalier, refusa. "Nous n'avons pas le temps, fit-il avec détermination, si nous nous dépêchons pas, le loup des neiges va s'échapper et tout le royaume sera pris dans la glace."

Ryûnosuke le suivit en soupirant mais il envoya quand même un message à Sawamura pour le prévenir de la situation même si le numéro 5 doutait que le capitaine le croit.

Tobio fit son jogging en dépit de toute cette neige. Ce n'était pas un changement de temps aussi brusque qui allait l'empêcher de s'entrainer. "Cela ne m'étonne pas du Roi." Le noiraud grogna en voyant Tsukishima arriver en compagnie de Yamaguchi. "Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là?

\- Tsukki voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait, répondit Yamaguchi, c'est vrai que c'est bizarre, toute cette neige."

Kageyama regardait la campagne environnante qui fut dominée par le blanc de la poudreuse puis se retourna en entendant un bruit, ou plutôt un gémissement plaintif. Un loup albâtre se trouvait devant les trois adolescents, les dardant de ses yeux turquoises, il les fixaient avec tristesse. Yamaguchi trembla à la vue de l'animal tandis que Tsukishima et Kageyama le regardaient avec curiosité.

Quelque chose en ce loup rappelait..."Ah, vous voilà, fit Sawamura qui les rejoignit en compagnie des autres membres du club, il se passe quelque chose d'étrange et...

-...Te voilà, sale monstre, harangua Nishinoya en brandissant son épée, c'en est fini pour toi.

\- Il se prend pour le chevalier de la pièce ou quoi?, rétorqua Kageyama en regardant le libero se diriger vers le loup pendant qu'Asahi tentait de l'en empêcher : "Attends, Nishinoy...

-...Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal."

Tous regardêrent le loup blanc qui venait de parler d'une voix aigue qui leur était familière. " Cette voix.., s'étonna Sugawara, c'est celle de Hinata.

\- Alors mes déductions étaient justes, déclara Tsukishima en regardant Nishinoya se tenir devant de loup, les événements de la pièce sont devenus une réalité.

\- Mais comment une telle chose peut-être possible?, se demanda le capitaine, c'est tellement...surréaliste.

\- Moi-même, je l'ignore, répondit Tsukishima en haussant les épaules, mais la seule solution est de faire revivre l'histoire. Dès qu'elle sera finie, tout devrait redevenir dans l'ordre."

Pendant ce temps, le chevalier Nishinoya parlementa avec le loup qui avait pris une forme hybride au grand étonnement de tout le monde. En effet, c'était bien Hinata si ce n'était qu'il possédait des oreilles et une queue de loup blanches et des cheveux de même couleur. "J'ai été maudit par une sorcière que j'ai rejetée, il y a bien longtemps, répliqua-t-il, seule elle peut rompre le sort de l'hiver éternel.

\- C'est exactement comme la pièce, constata Ennoshita, mais si ce sont Hinata et Nishinoya qui sont respectivement le chevalier et le loup des neiges, pourquoi Tanaka n'est pas le prince?

\- C'est vrai ça, renchérit l'interessé, j'aurai dû être le prince.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est plus compliqué que ça, fit Sugawara en regardant Hinata et Nishinoya partir, suivons-les."

Tous s'exécutèrent, l'esprit encore dans la confusion.

La sorcière contempla le livre enchanté en poussant un soupir. Voilà qu'elle se trouvait dans un autre monde et dans le corps d'un homme, certes fort beau, mais le corps d'un homme quand même. Elle, ou plutot, il s'admirait devant le miroir avant de descendre dans ce lieu étrange pour croiser une inconnue dans la pièce située près de la sortie. "Tooru, tu ne vas pas sortir comme ça! Il neige dehors, ce qui est bizarre pour un mois de mai mais avec ce temps détraqué, cela ne m'étonne pas."

Ainsi donc, le garçon qu'elle possédait s'appelait Tooru, elle pourrait facilement tromper la vigilance du chevalier ainsi. Elle lança un sort de sommeil sur la femme qui venait de lui parler et sortit dehors. En effet, tout était prisonnier dans la neige, ce qui voulait dire que la malédiction qu'elle avait jetée perdurait.

La sorcière décida donc de faire un tour dans les environs, cela lui ferait du bien de prendre l'air.

Au même moment, les joueurs de l'équipe de Karasuno suivirent tant bien que mal leurs deux amis possédés avant de tomber sur quelqu'un qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir dans les environs. "Mais que fait Iwaizumi-san ici?, demanda Kageyama en regardant son ancien ainé. Tout comme Hinata et Nishinoya, celui-ci était vêtu de son pyjama, ce qu'il ne voulait dire qu'une chose. "Votre altesse, fit Yû en s'agenouillant, voici le loup des neiges. Il a été maudit par une sorcière et nous devons la retrouver pour rompre le mauvais sort qui frappe le royaume.

\- Je comprends, confirma Iwaizumi, bien que je ne reconnaisse pas mon royaume avec ces habitations étranges.

\- Peu importe, dit le chevalier en se levant, il est toujours frappé par l'hiver et mon rôle est de le libérer, il prit doucement la main du petit homme-loup qui s'empourpra légèrement, tu as dû souffrir durant tout ce temps mais ne t'inquiète pas, cela sera bientôt terminé. Par contre, sais-tu où se trouve la sorcière?"

L'homme-loup hocha la tête et leur indiqua le chemin suivis de très près par le reste de l'équipe qui continuait à être intrigué par cette histoire. "J'espère que la sorcière ne possède pas Kiyoko-san, dit Tanaka en courant.

\- En tous cas, constata Sawamura, on aura bientôt le fin mot de l'histoire."

Ils arrivèrent donc devant la sorcière...qui se révélait être un sorcier au grand étonnement de tout le monde, Kageyama y compris : "Oikawa-san?

\- Cela dit, cela lui va comme un gant, déclara Tanaka en riant.

\- Un vrai rôle de composition, renchérit Tsukishima d'un ton moqueur.

Oikawa était en effet assis sur une balançoire du parc, les jambes croisées en train de toiser l'homme-loup. "Tiens, voilà celui qui m'a éconduite en compagnie du fameux héros. Tu voulais jouer à la demoiselle en détresse?

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir rejetée, s'excusa l'esprit-loup, mais je n'éprouve aucun sentiment pour vous.

\- C'est toujours la même chose, déclara Tooru avec aigreur avant de se lever, sous prétexte que je suis une sorcière, tous les hommes me rejettent. C'est dommage, poursuivit-il en se tenant face à Shouyou, tu étais le plus mignon du lot.

\- Ne le touchez pas, cria le chevalier en s'interposant entre les deux, cet homme a assez souffert de votre rancune. Rompez la malédiction.

\- Si l'envie me prend, je le ferai, déclara Tooru d'un ton suffisant.

\- On dirait vraiment Oikawa, commenta Kageyama, la sorcière lui ressemble beaucoup mentalement, on intervient?

\- Attends, lui dit Sugawara, le prince devrait normalement la convaincre."

Iwaizumi s'approcha d'ailleurs de Tooru et lui posa la main sur l'épaule : "Si vous rompez la malédiction, je vous tiendrai compagnie.

\- Vous en êtes certain?, s'enquit Tooru d'un ton désabusé, j'ai l'habitude des promesses en l'air.

\- Je n'ai qu'une parole, répondit Hajime en lui baisant la main, et cela me donnera l'occasion de vous connaitre. Pour moi, vous êtes une personne avant d'être une sorcière."

Tooru rougit adorablement avant de répondre : "Soit, mais vous avez intéret à rester auprès de moi.

\- Avec grand plaisir."

La sorcière jugea que cette masquarade devait se terminer. Leur place était dans le livre et non dans ce lieu étrange, de même que le prince serait toujours avec elle maintenant et nul doute que celui qu'elle avait changé en loup avait trouvé un compagnon idéal en la personne du chevalier.

Tooru claqua des doigts.

Toute la neige disparut, laissant place à un temps printanier, de même que les souvenirs de cette étrange aventure. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là fringués comme si on était en hiver?, questionna Tanaka avant de demander à Hinata et Nishinoya, et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites en pyjama?"

Yû et Shouyou se regardêrent puis poussèrent un cri étonné. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls d'ailleurs puisque Tooru et Hajime se posaient la même question avant que le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai s'enquit auprès du roux : "Tiens, tu t'entraines encore pour ta pièce, Chibi-chan?, cela expliquerait pourquoi son camarade portait une épée, n'hésite pas à demander des conseils si jamais tu...Oh! Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais, Iwa-chan?"

Hajime venait en effet de le porter comme une mariée, chose qu'il avait fait par impulsion d'ailleurs, ce qu'il ne comprit pas. "On rentre, fit-il simplement en partant en direction du quartier où ils habitaient. Ils avaient dû faire une crise de somnanbulisme, il ne voyait que ça.

Tooru lui embrassa tendrement la joue pour ensuite lui murmurer à l'oreille, un petit sourire aux lèvres : "Tu seras toujours mon prince charmant, Hajime."

Celui-ci bougonna en rougissant. C'était dans ce genre de situation que Tooru gardait ce coté adorable et, il se l'avouait, cela le touchait que celui qu'il l'aimait le considérait ainsi. "On est bientôt arrivés, ma princesse." Le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai se blottit davantage contre lui en souriant.

Yû et Shouyou continuèrent à se tenir la main en empruntant le chemin qui menait chez le libero. Tous les membres du club de volley étaient partis se changer et Nishinoya avait proposé à Hinata de venir chez lui pour le faire, lui proposant ainsi quelques vêtements à se mettre vu que sa maison était assez éloignée du secteur. "Donc Oikawa te coachait, fit-il en essayant de ne pas mettre d'envie dans sa voix, c'est pour ça que tu étais souvent en retard.

\- Oui, dit Shouyou tout penaud, je ne voulais pas que l'équipe soit faché contre moi.

\- Personne ne l'aurait été à part peut-être Kageyama, le rassura Nishinoya, mais j'avoue que j'ai été jaloux."

Le roux lui lança un regard interrogateur tandis que le libero l'enlaça tendrement : "Je t'aime, Shouyou."

Shouyou lui rendit aussitôt son étreinte. Noya-san était donc vraiment amoureux de lui et rien que ça le rendait heureux. Son sourire s'élargit lorsque le libero lui butina délicatement les lèvres avant de l'embrasser pour de bon en un baiser affectueux plein de tendresse. "Je t'aime aussi, déclara-t-il en posant le front contre celui du plus petit.

\- Prêt à casser la baraque?, lui demanda Yû en lui adressant un grand sourire.

\- Oui!, s'exclama un Shouyou tout content.

Le festival de l'école arriva et la pièce de théâtre fut un grand succès. Ennoshita sentait son coeur gonfler de fierté en regardant la foule applaudir. Parmi les spectateurs se trouvaient Hajime qui tapait des mains en souriant pendant que Tooru eut la larme à l'oeil. "Chibi-chan a si bien joué, je suis tellement fier de lui." Il fondit ensuite en larmes et son petit ami eut du mal à le calmer. Le théâtre le rendait toujours émotif.

Yû et Shouyou se donnèrent la main en faisant une courbette au public tout en ayant l'étrange impression d'avoir déjà incarné les personnages qu'ils avaient joué ou plutôt comme s'ils avaient vécu le rôle.

Bah, ce n'était qu'une impression.

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou pour la requête. Désolée si j'ai mis plus longtemps mais j'ai eu une petite crise de fatigue hier. Sinon, on se revoit pour le chapitre spécial Asahi et Ennoshita dand L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs et la requête KuroDai/LevHina/AsaNoya (je n'oublie pas les autres requêtes pour autant). A bientôt. :)


End file.
